Juegos de Anochecer
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: -¿Sabes Herm? Te tengo celos- dijo bajito, casi en un susurro, atrayendo la mirada atónita y confundida de su acompañante. FemSlash explicito.HermGinny Spoilers libro 6


Hola, aquí con un fic, esta vez de Harry Potter.

**Advertencias:** FemSlash Herm/Ginny, sexo explícito, si no gusta, no leer.

**Disclaimer:** Harry es de JK

**Dedicatorias: **a Alexandra, mi amiga, que la quiero, gracias por seguirme leyendo siempre, ¡beso guapa!

_**Juegos de Anochecer…**_

Suspiró por tercera vez, aplacando el sonido de su respiración con la manta que la cubría, escuchó con su agudo oído, otro sollozo proveniente de la pelirroja a su lado.

Estaba en La Madriguera, podía deducir que serían las 3:00 AM, en la cama conjunta, se encontraba la menor de los Weasley, aquella jovencita terca y valiente, se encontraba llorando.

Podía considerar a Ginny como una amiga, o algo así, y por tanto, debía hacer algo ante aquella incómoda situación, pero definitivamente, Hermione Granger, con su inteligencia y excelentes notas, no sabía como comportarse ante una chica, y menos aún, ante una chica con el corazón roto.

Tanto tiempo pasándola con aquellos dos trogloditas le estaba haciendo mal, ya no recordaba la última vez que había hablado de cosas de chicas, _con una chica._

Ahí estaba aquella niña, ya adolescente, recordándole que como mujer, debería apoyarla, y más aún como amiga del causante de tal quiebre en la "nunca caigo ante nada" Weasley.

Ginny se encontraba devastada, por el reciente rompimiento de Harry con ella. Hermione sabía las razones, él sólo quería proteger a la chica. Es por eso que hacia quince minutos que se encontraba dudando entre ignorarla; aunque fuera imposible, ya que sentía sus sollozos calarle en lo más hondo; o consolarla, conciente de que sería un consuelo hipócrita, puesto que estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su amigo.

Al final, su corazón bondadoso escogió la segunda opción. Se levantó de la cama, sintiendo como el frío se hacia sentir en sus piernas y brazos descubiertos; se aproximó a la otra cama, con cierto sigilo.

-Ginny- llamó.

La susodicha dejó de sollozar, aunque la castaña podía observar a contraluz, el temblequeó del cuerpo de la chica bajo las sábanas.

-Lo siento, te desperté- habló con la voz quebrada intentando esconder su rostro húmedo bajo las cobijas, viéndose aún más vulnerable en el intento.

-¿Estás bien?- pronunció la mayor arrepintiéndose en el mismo instante en el que pronunció tal pregunta.

Definitivamente patético, ¿No se le ocurrió algo más original?

Afortunadamente Ginny no lo tomó a mal. Pudo observar como se enderezaba en la cama, y ante su sorpresa, le hacia un lugar para que se recostara a su lado.

Algo cohibida accedió, metiéndose entre las mantas a un lado de la pelirroja. Rozando su pierna desnuda con la de ella, debido a la cercanía.

-¿Sabes Herm? Te tengo celos- dijo bajito, casi en un susurro, atrayendo la mirada atónita y confundida de su acompañante- tú puedes estar siempre con él- se explicó- y por mucho que el quiera defenderte, no te alejará de su lado, sabe que no puede, porque ya formas parte suyo- el tono en la voz de la chica era indescifrable, pero la mirada dolida que le lanzó a la castaña, la hizo sentir culpable.

-Harry te ama…- intentó una frase de consuelo, pero fue interrumpida por la pelirroja.

-Lo sé- sentenció dejando aún más confundida a Hermione, que no sabía a dónde la menor quería llegar.- pero no tanto como te ama a ti- la castaña iba a rebatir, pero siguió escuchando- como ama a mi hermano, él los ama más que a nada- su voz iba perdiendo fuerza- de una forma diferente a mí, pero les ama más que a nadie.

-Nos ama de la misma forma que tú amas a tu familia, y no por eso tú amas menos a Harry- buscó una frase lógica, y creyó encontrarla.

-¿Harry alguna vez…?- comenzó con una pregunta, mientras sus dedos finos y juveniles se adentraban por entre las sábanas y acariciaban un trozo de piel de la pierna de Hermione a su disposición.

La aludida sintió su piel erizarse, y reprimió el deseo de apartar la mano de la menor, ya que si se movía terminaría cayendo al suelo.

-¿Alguna vez te ha tocado?- concluyó la pregunta, agudizando sus toques, subiendo su mano por toda la extensa pierna de Granger.

-¿A-a qué te refieres?- se sentía incómoda con los roces, que eran más que sólo eso, e intentó hacerse la desentendida, removiéndose algo inquieta, maldiciendo a su piel, que se había erizado ante el tacto.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- la castaña pudo sentir un tono de molestia en su voz.

-Ginny…- fue vano el ademán de apartar la mano de la pelirroja, que ascendió hasta el borde de su braga de algodón, jugando con el elástico.

-Siempre quise saber que tan inocente eres, Granger- la voz de la menor cambió a una totalmente sensual, mientras la sentía unir su otra mano a la exploración de sus dos piernas.- Siempre quise saber que sentiría Harry al tocarte como yo…

-Harry nunca…- quiso refutar mientras un leve gemido rogaba por escapar de sus labios.

-Lo sé, sólo decía- las manos aparentemente expertas de Ginny subieron lentamente su camisón, comenzando a descubrir sus pechos redondos.

-Detente Ginny- rogó la Gryffindor, pero la pelirroja sólo prosiguió con su labor, después de todo, Hermione no ponía verdadera resistencia.

La castaña no entendía como la pequeña Weasley pasó de estar llorando por su amigo, a comenzar a manosearla, pero extrañamente, había perdido toda cordura, y a esta altura, ya no quería que se detuviera, no si tenía que dejar de hacer eso que su lengua hacia con su pezón izquierdo, no si tenía que dejar de hacer eso que sus dedos hacían con su seno derecho.

-Mmm Ginny- gimió, descubriéndose a si misma, siendo sensual.

La menor siguió recorriendo con su lengua, toda la extensión se sus pechos, juntándolos con ambas manos, y dejando un camino húmedo entre su escote.

Se separó de Hermione, sólo el tiempo suficiente para despojarse de su pijama también.

La castaña temió, al ver a Ginny descubrir su cuerpo ante ella, que ésta pretendiera que ella hiciera el mismo labor que la pelirroja le estuvo haciendo segundos antes, ante lo cual sentiría mucha vergüenza, lo admitía. Pero para su suerte, la menor se encargó ella misma de jugar con sus propios pechos, tocándolos y pellizcándolos con ímpetu.

Para ese entonces la chica ya estaba sentada entre las piernas de Hermione, dejando que esta se deleitara, con todos sus movimientos. La castaña podía sentir como el cuerpo de Ginny se frotaba contra el suyo, como sus pechos hacían fricción, y como algo en su bajo vientre se humedecía, seguramente, ese mismo algo que rozaba contra sus piernas y las mojaba, conforme el cuerpo arriba suyo se movía.

Definitivamente, los Weasley tenían fama de ser atrevidos, pero dudaba que tanto como esa niña.

-Herm, ahhh- gimió cuando sus pezones se encontraron, produciendo un ruido casi imperceptible de fricción. La mayor ya no podía negar el deseo que invadía su cuerpo, un deseo recientemente descubierto, pero que le quemaba hasta lo más profundo.

Llevó sus manos a enredarse con el rojo cabello, atrayéndola hacía si, degustando sus labios por primera vez en toda la noche. ¡Y vaya que sabían deliciosos! Su único beso había sido con Víctor, y pudo darse cuenta, de que no tenía ningún punto de comparación con esto.

Luego de separarse, rogando aire, se dejó hacer mientras sentía como la chica arriba suyo, se deshacía de la ropa interior de ambas, quedando totalmente desnudas.

Abrió un poco las piernas, facilitando a Ginny, que acercara su vagina a la de ella, para establecer contacto, un húmedo y placentero contacto.

-Ahh, ahhh- gimió Hermione, avergonzándose en su momento de lucidez, al pensar que podrían escucharla.

-Tranquila, las paredes están insonorizadas, los ronquidos de mi padre son mortales- su comentario le causó risa, pero más que reír jadeó, cuando un dedo de la menor se adentró en ella, haciendo espacio entre sus pliegues.

-Mmm delicioso-gimió Ginny internando cuanto pudo, su dedo dentro de la mayor.

-Gi-Ginny- se removió inquieta Granger, rogando que el dedo de su amiga, que permanecía inmóvil, comenzara moverse, dándole el placer que anhelaba.

La pelirroja sacó tortuosamente despacio, el dedo de dentro de la amiga de Harry, llevándoselo a la boca y relamiéndose los labios.

Hermione decidió participar un poco más, y abrió más sus piernas, agarrando las caderas blanquecinas de la menor y presionándolas contra su intimidad, sintiendo como exquisitamente, sus jugos vaginales se mezclaban, haciendo la delicia más intensa, la sensación más placentera.

¡Por Merlín! Estaba enloqueciendo.

Ginny, en un arrebato, sujetó el pelo castaño de la mujer y le plantó un beso, que la dejó sin aire.

-Ya no aguanto más…- confesó Hermione, encendida como nunca antes.

-Te haré llegar- las caderas de Ginny comenzaron a moverse compulsivamente sobre la otra, haciendo fricción con sus sexos, frotando sus clítoris hinchados

-Ahh, Ginny, más, mmm-

-Herm, ahhh, si, así, ahhh-

Sus respiraciones entrecortadas, y un grito al unísono, dieron indicios de su llegada. Ginny se relamió los labios, mientras sentía su flujo escurrirse por su vagina.

A la luz de la luna, las sonrosadas mejillas de Hermione Granger, se veían estupendas, _era una mujer realmente hermosa._

La Weasley acercó el cuerpo de la otra contra sí, volviéndose a acostar entre las cobijas.

-Tu familia podría en…-

Su temor fue reemplazado por un beso corto en sus labios.

-Gracias Hermione, ya me siento mejor- pronunció con voz de niña acurrucándose para conciliar el sueño.

La castaña sonrió, lo que había pasado había sido totalmente confuso, y aún más como habían llegado a ese punto.

Suspiró, con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

Al menos la chica se sentía mejor…

_Y aunque no lo admitiría, por vergüenza o por orgullo,_

Ella también…

**Fin**

Espero que haya gustado, como siempre, me encanta escribir FemSlash.

**FugadadelPaquete**

Ya saben, si tienen tele ¡ahí se ven!

Muacc

Editado


End file.
